


Sneaking Around

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Kissing, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Seven was out doing field work on your only day off. You stubbornly decide to wait for him, but boredom quickly takes over you. When you decide to snoop around Seven's place out of sheer boredom, you find something interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Please more, if you're up for it. Prompt wise, I'd kill for bottom!Seven getting pegged 
> 
> thanks for the request!
> 
> enjoy!

“Seven…” You breathe out against his sensitive ear, causing his body to tense up around the fake cock inside of him. “Does it feel good?”

He whines in response and you can't help the soft laugh that leaves your lips. 

Seven looks so good like this, head resting against his crossed arms, knees bent, and ass up in the air. He was born to be in this position, you think. 

He grips at the bedsheets as he gets closer and closer to cumming, chanting your name like a prayer.

The two of you fit together perfectly, almost like you were both made for each other. 

However, you can't help but think of the events leading up to this moment. 

~

You were sprawled out on Seven’s bed, answering party guest's emails and waiting for him to come back home. 

He just so happened to have field work the one day you were able to take off. Something about scoping out a major business they had reason to believe was apart of a major scandal. 

Not one for giving up, you had come over to his house anyways, perfectly fine with staying there until he came back. 

You were starting to regret that now, though. Your resolve was slowly starting to crumble and frankly, you were bored as hell. 

The party guests take way too long to answer. When you're up to your neck in responsibilities, they answer immediately, but suddenly now that you have all the free time in the world, there's so much time between each email. 

You sigh and roll over on the bed, now laying on your side. 

Even scrolling through your various social media accounts was starting to get boring and repetitive. You could only take so much of seeing pictures of your friend's baby come across your page.

You look up at the tiny numbers at the top of your phone that display the current time; it had been two hours since Seven left. He said he would probably take all day considering how long it takes just to get there. 

You sit up on the bed and decide to entertain yourself the best way you know how: snooping around. Seven never lets you look for too long at his things, so today was the day you were going to dig around his things. 

You weren't a completely horrible person, though. If you find something that seems like it should definitely be kept a secret, like fake IDs or hidden letters, you'll leave it alone. But things like embarrassing photos and clothes were totally up for grabs. 

You hop up off the bed and walk around the rooms of Seven's house, taking in all the little things and details you may have never noticed before. 

The place was a mess as usual, empty chip bags, soda cans, and dirty clothes were all strung around the place. 

You weren't going to go digging through the drawers of Seven's desk, scared it might be rigged to an alarm or you might accidentally mess up some important job. Either way, Seven's desk was one hundred percent off limits. 

You take your time, mulling around the room slowly and carefully. 

Aside from the eccentric all around look of Seven's room, it was just the slightest bit boring. There was no cute knick knacks anywhere, no picture frames of friends or family, there even wasn't anything worthwhile hidden under the bed, either. Just a few cans of soda you assume Mary must have missed. 

You sigh, how could a man like Seven really not have anything juicy hidden in his room?

You were close to giving up and going back to laying on Seven's bed, when your brain supplies you with an ingenious idea; his dresser.

That was another lesser known hiding spot, right? Under some socks or underwear, that was where the really intriguing stuff was hidden. 

You make your way over to Seven's dresser, hands hovering over the handle and shaking slightly. This was it, no going back. Where you really going to dig through Seven's clothes out of sheer boredom? 

You grin and reach out to grab the handle, pulling the drawer open with all your might. 

You're met with the sight of Seven's underwear and socks, some of which you weren't completely positive were clean. 

You stick your hand in and dig around, eyes widening when they brush up against something rough. Your breathing grows heavy; rough, could it be ropes for bondage? 

You close your hand around the material and pull it out, a small breath leaves your lips. 

It wasn't just a rope that you pull out, in fact it wasn't ropes at all. 

It was a fake cock, connected to a black leather harness. Your face starts to grow hotter the longer you hold the strap on in your hand. 

You turn it over in your hands, shocked at how realistic the hunk of plastic looks. It even had deep, fake veins in it.

You can't help but wonder why Seven would have such a thing. Was it from a previous girlfriend? 

Of course you had no right to judge someone's sexual experiences, but if it really was just something that Seven liked using, why not just get a dildo? What was the need for the harness?

You swallow thickly; you still hadn't put it down. At this point, a good person would put the toy back where they found it and forget any of this even happened. 

A good person also wouldn't have snooped through their boyfriend's room. 

So, really, from the start you were never a good person to begin with. 

Which leads you to taking off your jeans and replacing them with the thick, black harness. The fake cock hangs freely from in between your legs and if this is how people with penises feel every hour of everyday, you don't understand why they wouldn't want to be naked all the time. 

It sways as you walk to admire yourself in Seven's full body mirror. You grin as a wave of power flows through you.

Your ego shatters once you hear the door open. 

You name is called, followed by Seven's sweet, “I'm home!”

You panic and quickly run to the bed, managing to pull the covers over yourself just as Seven makes his way in. 

You barely manage a smile. “W-welcome home, you're back early…”

His features fall and take on a worrying look. “What's wrong? Are you sick?”

“Hmm? Ah, n-no, I'm okay. How about you?”

He takes the bait but still looks worried. “I'm good. Work was a pain in the ass.” He smiles. “Nothing cuddling with you won't help.”

He jumps into bed just as you cry, “Seven, wait!”

His face pales when the fake cock bumps up against him. He pulls the covers back and you let out a guilty laugh. 

“N-now, I know what you're thinking…” 

“How did you find this?”

You rub at the back of your neck. “Aha, right, about that-” You look up and stop short when you see the look on Seven's face. 

He was far from mad, that was sure. His cheeks were tinted a soft shade of pink and his mouth was opening slightly, soft breathes brushing your face. 

“Let's use it together.” Was definitely the last thing you thought you would be hearing. 

You blink. “Huh?”

He has a grin on his face now, looking way too excited for this turn of events. “The toy, use it on me.”

You gulp. “Are you sure?”

His answer comes in the form of a heated and hungry kiss that drags the breath from your lungs. 

You don't bother hesitating anymore, quickly taking the dominant role. You lead the kiss, adding your tongue to his open and willing mouth. 

Saliva drips down his chin as you lick your tongue against his, soft gasps leaving his lips. 

He's pliant under your hands and you take the chance to break the kiss and flip your positions so you were on top. 

You straddle his hips and tell him to pull off his shirt while you work at his pants. 

He's only in his boxers after that, his half hard cock tenting and staining the front of the material. 

You pull them off and lick your lips as you watch precum start to bead at the tip. You almost call this all off to bend down and suck him off. But you really liked the look on Seven's face when he thought about you fucking him with the fake cock so you decide to wait and give him a blowjob another time. 

You look up at Seven to ask where he keeps his lube and you're greeted with a beautiful sight. Seven was laying back against the pillows, his face flushed and eyes half lidded. You gulp as he chews at the tip of his thumb. 

You decide you wouldn't want to disrupt him and ruin this amazing visual so you take a chance and reach under the pillows. You sigh in relief when you feel plastic. 

You pull the bottle out and pop the cap before pouring the thick liquid to fully coat your fingers. 

“Seven,” You start, voice husky with lust. “I'm going to add my fingers now.” He gives a small nod and you move your hand to press a finger to his entrance. 

You push your finger in slowly so as not to hurt him. You look up to gauge his reaction. 

He doesn't show any signs of being in pain. It was kind of the opposite, actually. His breathing had started to get heavy, cock now fully hard and leaking against his stomach. 

You add in a second finger, relishing in the soft hitch of breath his gives. He bites at his bottom lip as you scissor your fingers, gasping when you stretch them apart. 

You pull your fingers out before pushing them back in, this time with a third one. You pump your fingers into Seven's heated entrance, blood rushing south as soft moans leave his lips. 

He puts an arm over his eyes as his mouth falls open with heavy sighs that match the tempo of your fingers. His hips jerk up to match your thrusts and his stomach pulls tight as your fingers brush against his prostate. 

“M-more-!” He drools and you give in easily, pressing the pads of your fingers fully against the bundle of nerves. You start rubbing at it fully and he breathes in sharply, cock twitching.

You smirk. “Seven, your body looks so lewd right now.” He whines and you laugh. “Hey, what should I do next?”

He chews at his bottom lip and looks away, refusing to answer. 

“Hmm?” You pull your fingers out and his eyes widen. 

“Wait!”

You stifle your grin. “Yes, Seven?”

He covers his face completely with both hands. “The c-cock. I want you to fuck me with it...”

“Anything for you.” You whisper as you grab the bottle of lube again. You pour some of it over the fake cock and coat the whole thing with your hand. 

You toss the lube away and grip at Seven's hips. You're about to push in and you watch as Seven starts to anticipate it, when suddenly a brilliant idea pops into your head.

You move your hands away from his hips. “Seven, can you get on your hands and knees for me?” 

He complies immediately, flipping his body over and presenting you a beautiful picture of his back muscles. 

You reach out to thumb at his entrance, stretching it out a bit to help as you ease the cock into him.  

A long, drawn out moan comes from Seven that surprise you both as you bottom out inside him. 

You want to hear more noises like that from him so you pull the fake cock out at a teasingly slow pace before snapping your hips roughly, pushing the cock all the way back in. 

The moan this time is louder and choked off as his arms give out and he falls forward. The angle is even better for you now and you're able to easily set up a steady pace to fuck him with.

He grips at the sheets below him as his cock twitches and spurts out more precum against the bed. 

You lick your lips and grab at Seven's hips, pulling out and driving the cock deeper into his heated entrance with each short snap of your hips. 

You lean forward and trail kisses up his spine, to his shoulder, his neck, and finally to his ear. You bite at the lobe before you lick the shell. He hisses and you giggle. 

“Seven,” You breath out against his newly discovered sensitive ear. “Does it feel good?”

He whines and claws at the sheets and you can't help but snap your hips again. He moans, knuckles starting to go white around the sheets. 

You reach under him to grip at his cock, thumb going to rub at his slit. His eyes widen and he cries out. 

He cries your name and your heart swells at the way it sounds in his wrecked voice. “ _ Ah _ , c-cum, gonna cum!”

You grin and jerk his cock in time with your thrusts. He tightens around the fake cock as he cums, thick and white against the sheets. 

He falls forward into the mess as his legs give out, whining softly when you pull out. 

His breathing is heavy as he turns his head to look at you starting to pull the harness off. “What about you?”

You look up, surprised. “Hmm? I'm fine.”

Seven sits up abruptly and you gulp when you catch sight of the mess of cum on his stomach. “Lay back against the pillows.” Is all he says. 

You decide not to protest and does as he asks easily. He scoots up close to you and gets started immediately. He pulls off your panties before he lowers his head. 

His tongue darts out to collect the wetness at your entrance and you let out a soft sigh. 

Your hand goes to grip at his hair as he leans up to suck at your clit. 

He switches between licking and sucking at your cunt, not knowing what was coming next drives you crazy.  

It doesn't take you long to cum, everything that happened earlier plus Seven's mouth on your drives you to orgasm.

You cum loudly and without warning, painting Seven's face with your juices.

You grin as his tongue pokes out to lick his lips.

“That's a good look on you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
